the_deltorian_orderfandomcom-20200214-history
Dread Council
''"Fear is no illusion, it is what gives us purpose." ''- Dread Master Daverkes. Ministries of Dread Meszarli, as the Dread Master holds power over most of the Deltorian Order including the War Council. Along side Drejile Tanis and Azazel Bellamii, she makes important decisions that will impact the Order as a whole. She ultimately is the one to have the final say which decision are made, taking into consideration the opinions of the other members of the council. There are 7 seats on the Dread council, while Meszarli and Azazel Bellamii hold two seats, five have yet to be assigned by Meszarli or the Emperor... The Dread Master Meszarli is the Dread Master of the Dread Council, she is the Grand Councillor is upholds 20 percent of the vote, she can either choose to completely dictate or implant a fair democratic way of decision making. Overall she is 3rd in command of the entire order and answers directly to the Emperor himself. Minister of Ancient Knowledge Azazel Bellamii is tasked with upholding the Ancient Knowledge of the Deltorian Order, her Ministry must guard the Knowledge with their lives. Minister of Production and Logistics Minister of Diplomacy Minister of Law and Justice Minister of Sith Philosophy Minister of Mysteries Jurisdiction The Dread Council is in charge of the day to day innings of the Order. They create the laws of the Order and are responsible with supplying officers to serve Justice inside the Order. Once the War Council has agreed on signing a treaty they must report it to the Dread Council, in which the Dread Council is responsible for the diplomatic solution. The Dread Council is responsible for delivering supplies to the Order and the Military and finding secret trading routes between the Underworld and the Order. The Dread Council must preserve the Ancient ways of the Sith and Ancient Knowledge, both are to be taught to the new comers of the Order. The Dread Council is responsible with preserving the secrets of the order and extracting secrets from other factions. Intelligence may discover a Mystery in which they will secretly transfer the information to the Ministry of Mysteries and then Mysteries will pass along that information to Ancient Knowledge when it loses it's relevance and then Ancient Knowledge will pass it along to Sith Philosophy if it proves to have some Philosophic meaning to the Order. The Dread Council is not permitted to involve themselves in Wars of pure rivalry (i.e. Republic vs Empire), the only time they can get involved is when an operation involves an artifact of some kind. The War Councils is responsible for supplying the Dread Council with Intelligence, Soldiers but not Guards, for the Dread Council is in charge of training Honor Guards under Sith Philosophy specifically for the Order as the War Council trains their own type of guards that do not require shipment to the Dread Council, the Dread Council is responsible for informing the War Council of any ancient knowledge that could prove useful to the War Ministries at the that point and time and to inform them of new bills passed by the Dread Council; the Dread Council does not have the authority to cancel a War Council meeting, to order the War Council to go to war with another faction or to end one, that decision making must be made by the War Council and then need the approval from the Dread Council.